


Dream amidst the Rain

by Iari



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Oneshot, Rain, just brief mention of KasuAri, short fluff, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iari/pseuds/Iari
Summary: A sudden rain has left Aya trapped inside their because she did not brought an umbrella with her. With the attempt to go home with their bassist, she was met by the sleeping blonde who suddenly moans her name in her sleep.
Relationships: Maruyama Aya/Shirasagi Chisato
Kudos: 26





	Dream amidst the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! Providing my fellow ayachisa shippers with a random oneshot. It may or may not belong to any of the past fics I have written before.  
> But what's important is that, I hope you enjoy this!

_Is it going to rain?_

What a problem. I did not bring any umbrella with me today because the forecast said it will be sunny all day. I guess, I can’t really rely on weather forecasts too much.

Letting out a sigh, I took out my phone to confirm that I remember my schedule for the day correctly. As an idol this isn’t a good thing, but I felt glad seeing that I have nothing scheduled for the day. Then again, I remember our agency saying, since exams are coming up soon, they will try to lighten our schedule. But still, this doesn’t mean I can go home soon.

The rain is pouring outside. I glanced over the window and saw the other students going home with their umbrellas on. Some even shares with another. They must have forgotten their umbrellas too, or they are like me relying on forecasts too much.

Among the students walking towards the gate, I spotted Kasumi-chan hugging Arisa-chan who was holding the umbrella for them. For Kasumi-chan’s case, it is more likely that she has forgotten hers.

_They really are close aren’t they. How adorable._

Giggling at my own thought, my mind wandered by itself towards a certain blonde.

_Sharing an umbrella huh… Must be nice…_

I stopped myself right there knowing where it will lead to. And that reminds, I haven’t gotten a reply from her. During the afternoon periods, I sent a message to Chisato-chan asking if we could go home together. That was hours ago, and the classes are over.

_Weird. Normally, she would have at least said something. Is she busy today?_

_If Chisato-chan is as busy today because of some filming, wouldn’t it be bad for her to go out in this weather?_

I got up from my seat on impulse and decided to just head over her classroom. It didn’t take me long to pack my things into my bag. Their room was right next to the room beside ours. Some students greeted me while I’m making my way there. Although I am happy that they sort of recognize me as the idol Maruyama Aya, my mind is focused on checking Chisato-chan right away.

When I got there, I slowly opened the door to their room only to see it almost empty except for Kanon-chan and Misaki-chan sitting near Chisato-chan’s desk. Speaking of the blonde, her head is lying down on her desk.

“Ah, Aya-senpai! Did you come to get Chisato-senpai?” Misaki asked upon seeing me.

“Yes. Is everything alright? Is she sick?”

Worry was my first reaction. Seeing Chisato-chan like this is a rare sight. Whenever I come to get her from their classroom, she would always greet me with a smile, although sometimes I can tell that she must’ve been tired from a previous engagement.

“I think she’s just tired, Aya-chan. During the afternoon period, she looked like she was holding back her yawns.”

Having noticed my growing worry, Kanon-chan tried to reassure me, which helped somehow. It must also be the reason why Chisato-chan hasn’t replied to me.

Kanon-chan and Misaki-chan then told me that they must get going due to band meeting.

“The people in suits are probably going drive us to the Tsurumaki household anyway, so no need to worry about us Aya-senpai.” Misaki-chan explained when I asked them if they will be fine with this rain.

And so, they left Chisato-chan in my care. Not that I mind. I was planning to go home with her in the first place. As son as they left, I took the desk beside Chisato-chan’s. I considered waking her up but looking at her sleeping face, she really looked like she needed the rest.

“Mm…” came Chisato-chan’s voice, much to my surprise.

_She isn’t awake yet, is she?_

“Aya-chan…”

_Is she… dreaming about me?_

I have no need for a mirror to tell that a blush has crept up to my face.

* * *

The afternoon classes were tough for me on my current condition. I stayed up late last night rehearsing my script for my supposed taping for today. However, it got cancelled because of the sudden weather change. While that is a good thing since I am now given more time to study my script again, I had been really sleepy during the afternoon. 

I couldn’t help but let my guard down when the last period was over. I rested my head on top of my desk and almost immediately drifted away along with the noise of my classmate and the rain outside. Warmth engulfed my body taking my consciousness under a sunny day at a park.

_Is this an old memory? Or a dream?_

Looking around, I felt as if the world has gotten wider from my point of view. I couldn’t tell if I had been here before. Everything felt blurry. And then a pink haired girl caught my attention. How could she not? She is on one corner of the park dancing happily by herself. Her pink hair is tied in a twin tail style.

When I got a better look on her face, that is when I recognized her. Even though she looks much younger here compared to what I have always known, there is no doubt.

“Aya-chan?” I tried calling out to her.

Her attention turns towards me then I was greeted with the usual bright smile. Slowly, everything faded, and I felt as if I was being suck back to reality.

I found myself back to our classroom. As I raise my head to check my surroundings, a familiar voice caught my attention. And to my surprise, she is right beside me, the girl from my dream. 

“Oh, you’re finally awake Chisato-chan.”

_That dream… Was it just something my mind made up? Or is it a memory? And if it is, doesn’t that mean we’ve met a long time ago?_

* * *

“Good morning Chisato-chan~” I greeted her once again as she straightened up on her sit.

It took a few more minutes for her to wake up since Kanon-chan and Misaki-chan left. I didn’t mind the wait. It is still raining hard outside anyway, and I find it relaxing.

“Aya-chan? What are you doing here?”

“I was waiting for you. And besides, I wouldn’t be able to go home with this weather.”

 _Ah I see_ was the kind of expression she gave out upon hearing that, and for some reason it appeared to me like she was disappointed or something with the way she is pouting.

_Wait, Chisato-chan is pouting?!_

“You need me because I might have an umbrella, correct?”

“T-That was just part of it!” Panic caused me to stammer my words. “Of course, I-I want to go home with you if you don’t have anything else scheduled today.”

Giggles could suddenly be heard making my hands that has been flailing around, stop. It was Chisato-chan and she caught me again, like the usual.

“I was just teasing you. But thanks, Aya-chan.”

How can she sound so sweet while revealing something like that? Not like there’s something new to that. I always find myself asking this same question.

We stayed there in comfortable silence. Only the sound of the pouring rain could be heard. I was left to myself wondering if I should ask Chisato-chan about her dream. I couldn’t help my curiosity for the reason she called my name while she was sleeping.

_Then, how about I try to get back at her for teasing me just now?_

I turned my attention back to her with that intention then said, “Did you know that you talk in your sleep?”

* * *

I do not need to see myself as I could already feel how hot my face had gotten when she said that out of the blue.

_What does she mean? I talk in my sleep?_

The dream was already getting blurry in my mind. The only thing I could remember was that Aya-chan was in it.

“What did I say?” I was hesitant to ask but I did anyway.

“You called me once. Were you… dreaming about me?”

_How could she ask me that nonchalantly?_

Well, not totally. Faint blush is visible on her face, and she sounded a bit shy asking too.

I composed myself before answering. “Hmm… Maybe?”

“Eeh? Unfair Chisato-chan! Tell me what happened.”

Sensing the teasing on my tone seemed to have taken away her shyness earlier. But even so, I have nothing to tell her.

“I honestly don’t remember what it was about.”

All that’s left was, it felt important. It’s frustrating that I couldn’t recall it anymore. I sigh in disappointment accidentally doing it at the same time Aya-chan did as well. We couldn’t help but laugh at ourselves.

“It surely is pouring outside.” came my random comment as my eyes shifted back to the closed windows of the classroom.

Times like this will be the only cases where I am thankful that our band rehearsal was cancelled. Now we have nothing else to worry about except getting home.

“And we are stuck here for sure.” Aya-chan said.

 _Is it just me? She sounded happy._ I know Aya-chan can be strange, but she never fails to surprise me with her remarks.

“Do you really enjoy spending time with me like this so much?” I replied with the intent of teasing her again and a smirk forming on my face. It faded immediately as soon as Aya-chan absentmindedly responded with. “Yes of course.”

Taken aback, I couldn’t help but look away. She got me there this time. And as if finally realizing what she just said, she gasped, and her eyes started twitching.

“Umm, I didn’t mean to sound weird—”

The fact that she’s just getting flustered now means that statement totally slipped out of her mouth of its own accord. And I really like this part of her too, so much so that I can’t stop giggling until it became laughter.

“Mou! Chisato-chan! You’re laughing too much!”

“Sorry, I can’t help it. It was just so like you and I can never get tired of it.”

Seeing how Aya-chan got even more flustered gave me some strange courage. I reached out my hand to the top of her head and started patting her gently. It would have looked strange if we were standing up given our height difference. Thankfully, we are sitting right next to each other.

“I enjoy spending time with you like this too.”

It took another half an hour before the rain stopped and we were finally able to go home. Whatever my dream was about, I really hope to find out someday if I would.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is very much welcome.  
> Soon enough, I will get back to working on my AU. For now, I might post random oneshots from time to time.  
> Well then, until next time!


End file.
